Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time is an installment in the ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' series. It is the first Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles game that allows players to play together online and it allows players who own a Nintendo Wii or Nintendo DS to play together at the same time using the Pollux Engine, an Engine created by Square Enix. Story The story starts with the Hero, who starts their Coming-Of-Age ceremony, in which the hero is required to set out in a dark forest for his Ceremony. When the hero reaches a clearing in the forest, Sherlotta appears, floating on a Crystal, and she tells the Hero that they have passed the test. Sherlotta gives the hero a Crystal. Soon after, even before the village has time to celebrate, a girl in the village named Eryll falls ill to a disease known as "crystal sickness". The Hero must leave the village to find a cure for Eryll and enter a world where crystals no longer exist. Characters *'Sherlotta‎' - A girl who has a connection with a mysterious crystal. *'Eryll' - A young girl suffering from "crystal sickness". *'Larkeicus' - The main antagonist. Tribes Players create their own playable character, choosing their characters tribe and gender. Appearances can be changed through different Headgear and Body Armor equipped. Hair color is also customizable. While each tribe can use any weapon, they have skills that can only be used with their tribes specific weapons. *'Clavats' - The Clavat tribe specific weapons are swords, and for the first time Axes. *'Selkies' - The Selkie tribe specific weapons are Bows like they used in Ring of Fates, and Rackets that they used as weapons in the original Crystal Chronicles. *'Lilties' - The Lilty tribe specific weapons are spears which they used in the original Crystal Chronicles, and Hammers which they used in Ring of Fates. *'Yukes' - The Yuke tribe specific weapons are Staves like they used in Ring of Fates, and Books for the first time. Gameplay left|thumb|Characters with Mii masks.The game is called a sequel to Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates, using an enhanced version of the gameplay established in Ring of Fates. One new feature in the gameplay not in the original is the ability to swim in water. Some combat will be featured while swimming too. Another new feature is the ability to equip your non-tribal weapon. For example, if you are a Yuke in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles:Ring of Fates, you can only equip staves, but the new feature enables a Yuke to equip a sword, bow, paddle, staff, spear, or mallet, but are unable to use the charge attacks for the specific weapon. or a DS and Wii users will be able to play together via Wi-Fi using an Engine created by Square Enix called the Pollux Engine. Mii characters have also been incorporated into the game as masks that can be put on characters. These Mii characters mask can also be used in the Nintendo DS version once players import them from the Nintendo Wii. DS users play with the stylus while Wii users play with the Wiimote. Single player and Multiplayer are both going to play the same, with each mode having only little differences. Players can switch between both modes from a Save Point. Single-player In single- player mode characters are given the choice of exploring dungeons alone or having an NPC join them. Characters can acquire NPC characters from an Adventurer's Guild. NPCs can be switched out freely as characters progress through the game. Multiplayer In multiplayer mode players are given three type of matching options to choose from. World matching, domestic matching, and friend matching. Friends matching requires players exchange friend codes with their friends to play. The game features some form of chatting with pre-set phrases for players to choose from and send to other players. With the Pollux Engine, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS owners will be able to play with each other. Image:Ffcceot wiiversion.jpg|Nintendo Wii version Image:Ffcceot dsversion.jpg|Nintendo DS version Development Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time was announced in Jump Magazine on October 1, 2008, and included the Japanese release date stated for January 29, 2009. The game is directed by Mitsuru Kamiyama who previously directed Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Characters designs will be by Yasuhisa Izumisawa who previously designed characters for Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King. Music is composed by Kumi Tanioka who has composed all music for previous Crystal Chronicles games. In Japan, the Wii version of the game contained a special trailer for Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. Packaging Artwork Image:Ffcceot japan dsboxart.jpg|Japanese DS Image:Ffcceot japan wiiboxart.jpg|Japanese Wii External links * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ffcc/eot/ Official Japanese site] * [http://na.square-enix.com/ffcceot/ Official North American site] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Crystal_Chronicles:_Echoes_of_Time Wikipedia's entry on Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time] 03 Crystal 03 de:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time es:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time